The Blond and the Dark Dragon
by UvebeenSherlockedwiththeDoctor
Summary: Little Lucy Heartfilia, fed up with her dad's bullshit, decided to runaway and train in a nearby forest. Once there she got lost and sat down in a clearing,crying. She then found a very unusual friend, a dragon. A Dark one, that is. Lucy and Acnologia become friends and she sets off to train with him. Crap summary, I know. The story's better, I promise. :D Rated T for my mouth
1. Chapter 1

**So I figured I would start a new story…again on this website. I have been on hiatus for a VERY long time but at that time I had another username which I won't bother saying. Very well, moving on. I got inspired to write this story when I read another fanfic. I am NOT trying to copy anyone's story, as I said before, merely inspired. I hope you enjoy this crappy story of mine. Please R&R.**

**Fairy Tail does not belong to me at all. It belongs to the one and only, Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It was a cold evening in the Heartfilia mansion. Little Lucy Heartfilia, blond, age seven , had just given her father, Jude Heartfilia a very cute onigiri (rice ball) that looked like him. Unfortunately, Lucy's gift to her father was rejected and ended up on the carpeted floor. At age seven and motherless, Lucy was fed up with her dad's bullshit.

"EVER SINCE MUM DIED, YOU HAVE BEEN VERY MEAN TO ME, DADDY! WHY? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS, DADDY?" Lucy yelled , already tears threatening to fall.

"I was just *sniff* trying to make you happy again… I just…wanted to remind you that it was my…" she trailed off not even trying to remind him that it was her birthday that evening.

Jude just started at her sternly, trying to tell her that the reason that he's been distant and cold is because she looked in every way like her mother, Layla Heartfilia. He couldn't bring himself to face her because he knew that if he looked at her cute face he would break down crying, something that a good papa doesn't let his child see. He had to be strong but he didn't realize that by doing so he would end up being so cold.

"That's it, Daddy. I don't know what to do . Mum died and now you're being really mean…Goodnight, Daddy." Lucy ran out of Jude's office, crying.

All Jude could do is stare at her departing little body and let a single tear cascade down his face.

* * *

With Lucy

'I don't get it. What should I do?' Lucy thought as she walked to her bedroom.

' Ah! I know. I'll runaway! That's right! I'll leave my Daddy and continue to get better at my celestial magic and then maybe my Daddy won't be mean towards me! Yeah!' Little Lucy, with fire in her eyes, ran towards her room and got a little backpack filled with her keys, a couple of toys, and clothes. She went under her bed and pulled out a little wooden box that her mother gave her to store her money in. With that, she went stealthy out her backyard door into the cold summer night and was off into the nearby forest to train.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? Was it good? Ahhh doesn't matter (yes it does) . Hope you liked it, once more. Please R&R ! **

**See you on the flipside~! **

**-UvebeenSherlockedwiththeDoctor **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoo hoo! I am here. Thank you so, so much for reviewing my story. It means so much to me. Here is another chapter for you lovely people.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

" Huf, huf, " Lucy Heartfilia has just ran away from home. She could hear the bodyguards' steps close behind her.

"I got to get away! They're right behind me! " Lucy thought desperately.

"Ouch!" The blonde had bumped into something tall and hard. A tree? Maybe, she WAS in a forest after all.

"Little child, what are you doing in my forest?" the 'tree' asked.

Lucy looked up to fund a baby-faced young man looking, or more like glaring, at her.

Thinking quickly, Lucy stood up, rubbing her tush and pointed towards some bodyguards going the opposite direction. "I'm running away from them!"

Having no idea what else to do , Lucy hid behind him when a guard approached the man.

"Sir, have you seen a young blonde girl, this tall?" the guard motioning the physical appearance of Lucy.

The man had a strange feeling he should help the little girl. Not in his 400 years of being alive has he ever felt more sure of his decisions.

"No, I haven't. Now call off your search. You are disrupting the peace of my part of the forest." the man glared at the guard.

"gak! I shall!" he ran away in hysterics.

"Wow! Thank you, older brother!" Lucy peaked from behind the man's clothes. He turned around, not with a glare on his features, but a warm smile instead.

"No problem. Ehh, what's your name, little girl?"

"L-Lucy, older brother. Just Lucy. "

"Lucy...Lucy, my name is The Dark Lord Zeref, but you may call me Zeref." The man now known as Zeref bowed. (**A.N./ Lucy has been kept in the dark so she doesn't know anything about dark and good magic. She finds them neutral**.)

"Hehe! Well nice to meet you...Older brother Zeref!" Lucy returned the bow.

"Now what to do with you?" Zeref put a finger to his chin. "I got it!"

" Got what?"

" Do you have any magic, Lucy?"

"No...uhh... well yes. I do. It's celestial magic. Why?"

" How about learning new magic? I have a friend that is in dire need to pass down his magic before his time ends. How about it?" Zeref gave a reassuring smile.

"Hmm...well okay! I will!" Lucy air pumped and gave the cutest smile. Zeref's heart beat was speeding up, his face flushed.

'What? No, she's human. I don't want to hurt her.' Zeref thought, sadly.

" Older brother Zeref!"

"What?"

" Isaid, ' What is your friend's name?' "

"Oh, his name is Acnologia!" Zeref said nonchalantly.

* * *

**Yeah, I know really bad chapter. I think the next one will be better, I promise. I was in a rush o-o soooo , yeah. Goodbye my lovley readers. Hope to see you soon! **

**See you on the flip side **

**~UvebeenSherlockedwiththeDoctor **


End file.
